id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Eli Clark
Eli Clark, also known as the Seer '''and previously known as the '''Fortune Teller, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 18 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory (TBA) Appearance Eli has a lean build with a peach skin tone. He has brown scruffy hair. Two streaks of black paint run down his face that resembles a tear streak. He dons a black robe that is held up by a large brown belt that has two small satchels attached to it. He wears a navy blue hood that is wrapped around his shoulders. He also dons a pair of black and brown gloves and a pair of black shoes. Eli wears a black blindfold that covers his eyes and has an Ouroboros symbol embedded in it. External Traits Owl: The Seer is accompanied by his trusted owl. When the match begins, the owl will patrol the map and mark the position of all teammates. When the owl returns, the Seer can order his owl to follow a teammate's scent, find them and grant vision of them. The owl can be ordered to block damage for a period of time at critical moments. If the Seer or his owl continues to observe the hunter while it commits atrocities, he will gain additional block attempts. Prophesy: The Seer's potent ability to anticipate the future enables him to see the hunter's position for 5'' ''seconds after spotting them. Great Eye: The Seer can see the hunter's position for 5'' ''seconds when the match begins. Taxing: Whenever the Seer's owl blocks damage for himself or a teammate, the speed at which the Seer vaults obstacles is decreased by 10%. Deduction Target (TBA) Full Conclusion (TBA) Gameplay Decoding (TBA) Containment (TBA) Rescuing (TBA) Other (TBA) Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Twilight Red * Shepherd * Judge * Future Sight * Night Owl * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Holy Body * White Feather * Fireproof Feather * (TBA) Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Miss Nightingale * Observer * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Flesh Devourer * Alexander The Great * Mr. Whiskers * Lifelong * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Lucky Survivor * Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) * (TBA) Behavior * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Mourn * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * (TBA) Trivia * Eli's Chinese name originally translated to Anna Gilman. * It is believed that Eli, Fiona, and Hastur's stories are closely connected to each others. * It is believed that Eli Clark and Fiona Gilman are somehow related. * It is believed that Eli is blind. * The design on Eli's blindfold symbolizes the Cyclic Nature of the Universe. It also symbolizes Life out of Death. * Eli's owl also has the same marking on it's forehead. * Eli's owl is either an Eurasian Eagle Owl or a Great Horned Owl. * (TBA) Links #https://youtu.be/e-oNA3rz9nE?list=PLBpTxOAFNf-8nHqF_qfDoR6b63TwP_TP6 (Video introduction on the Seer, Eli Clark) #https://youtu.be/d_NSIY24Qzc (Video Introduction on the featured S3 Essence 1 limited costume, Night Owl) Gallery Maxresdefault.jpg DsHI5r2U8AAEecZ (1).jpg|Eli Clark's official illustration DsHI5r2U8AAEecZ (1) - Edited.jpg|Eli's blindfold symbol Eli.jpg 2018y11m06d 160751170-290x300.jpg|Eli without his cowl? Images (2).jpeg|Eli without his cowl? Category:Male